


Falevelek

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gyanakodva néz körül a tisztáson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falevelek

**Author's Note:**

> Találtam Tumblr-ön egy szép őszi [photosetet](http://agueoftheskeleton.tumblr.com/post/133790028583/mysnarkyself-sterek-week-2015-1-sunday), ami megihletett. :)

  
  


Stiles gyanakodva néz körül a tisztáson. Az erdő egészen őszbe borult már, a falevelek sárga, narancs és piros színekben pompáznak. Zörögve törnek darabokra a lába alatt, ahogy rájuk lép.

Szóval az egész olyan andalítóan őszi és békés.

Stiles gyanakszik.

\- Mit is keresünk itt pontosan? Nem mondtad, hogy az éjszaka valamilyen bizarr és gyilkos teremtménye ismét felbukkant volna a városban… Scott tud róla? Ő sem mondta. Nem szép, hogy mióta egyetemre járok minden balhéból kimaradok.

\- Mert az agyrázkódás és az alkartörés olyan dolgok, amikről nem maradhatsz le? - kérdezi Derek, miközben a Camaro csomagtartójában matat.

\- Az csak egyszer történt!

Derek jelentőségteljes pillantást küld felé.

\- Na jó, talán kétszer…

Derek morran egyet.

\- Jó - Stiles inkább jobbnak látja nem feszegetni a témát. Nagyon. - De lássuk be, hogy a végén mindig szükségetek van rám, hogy megmentsem a seggeteket. Persze ilyen seggeket ki ne akarna megmenteni, mármint, hűha, vérfarkas gének meg minden, de-

\- Stiles, fogd be! - Derek végre lecsukja a csomagtartót. Stiles elhallgat, na nem azért, mert Derek rászólt, hanem a piknikkosár miatt, amit Derek a kezében tart.

\- Nem szörnyvadászatra jöttünk ide - vonja le a következtetést.

Derek az égnek emeli a tekintetét, és hé, ez egyáltalán nem fair, Stiles honnan tudhatta volna, hogy ilyesmire készül, ha egyszer a morcos farkas már megint nem volt képes szavakat használni. Még mindig nem gondolatolvasó.

\- Nem. De ha inkább menekülni szeretnél egy vérszomjas fenevad elől, ahelyett, hogy szépen leülünk és megesszük ezt, megoldhatjuk - villantja rá Derek a borotvaéles tépőfogait.

\- Hmm, előbb együnk.


End file.
